Love is Not a Victory March
by you don't know my name
Summary: Glinda has a story to tell. Will include elements of both Fiyeraba and Gelphie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Just another idea that has been rolling around through my head. Updates may not be as quick as with my last story but I certaily do try to keep the wait to a minimum. I still don't own anything you recognize. I know the summary only mentions Glinda, she'll show up shortly. A lot of this will be in the form of a flashback, I'll make a note at the beginning of each chapter. I apologize in advance if it becomes hard to follow :)

Love is Not a Victory March

Chapter 1

The Witch flew quickly through the cloudless night. The half moon provided ample light make her path clear. In reality, the moon was not necessary; her destination was the Emerald City and the glow of the illuminated Emerald Palace could be seen for miles.

_Gaudy, _was her only thought as a scowl pulled at her lips. The Emerald City was home to all that she hated most yet she found it impossible to stay away. As the Witch flew toward her destination, she fought to keep her thoughts and emotions in check. She was a creature of self-discipline and she usually had no trouble refusing to allow her mind to wander. Yet tonight, as she flew through the still night, the Witch allowed the memories to surface.

With a low growl, she thought of simpler times with friends lounging by the Suicide Canal or having a pint of ale at the Peach and Kidneys. If she concentrated hard enough, the Witch could almost swear she could hear the laughter coming from the group as Crope and Tibbett tormented Boq. She could almost smell the fragrance from the cherry blossom trees by the Canal as she and Galinda sat companionably through many afternoons.

But years had passed and the Witch had convinced herself that revisiting those times served no purpose so she pushed the thoughts from her mind. Her heart was cold and saw so need to dwell on the past and truth be told, she saw little need to think of the future either.

So why then, she wondered, was she once again approaching the place that seemed to stand for all that she had lost? All that had been stolen from her. The Emerald City served as a monument to the beginning of the end. Her life had taken such a different path from what had been expected upon her first arrival in the shining city. Even after years had passed, the Witch still cringed when she thought of the naïve girls who had entered the city, full of hope and dreams. A lifetime had passed in just those few short years.

The Witch shook her head as if to clear it of the rebellious thoughts of the past. She was almost to the City and she would need to be alert lest she be spotted and such thoughts only served as a distraction. She surveyed the land below; she was almost to the City Gates.

In the distance, in the very center of the City, stood the Emerald Palace. How tempting it was to fly straight there and hunt down those responsible for her current situation in life. The Wizard was still very much in power, Madame Morrible at his side. As many times as she had dreamed of crossing their paths again, the Witch veered slightly and instead directed her broom slightly north of the Palace.

As she passed the Palace, the Witch tried to convince herself that someday, someday, she would return for the purpose of enacting her revenge. But not tonight. Tonight she had a different goal in mind.

As she neared the stately mansion before her, the Witch saw the home was dark without a single lamp lit. She circled the place twice from high above before slowly making her descent. She landed soundlessly on a balcony facing the Emerald Palace and silently strode to the door. Curtains were drawn blocking her view but the Witch could imagine the scene in the room beyond the door. A petite blonde would be nestled comfortably among pillows and blankets, the picture of contentment. Her husband would be next to her, snoring softly.

The Witch turned with eyes narrowed and approached the window to the adjacent room. The room itself had no door to the balcony but the window would suffice. She muttered a soft spell and the latch released, allowing her to push the windowpane and slip soundlessly into the room.

It was just as she remembered. A canopy bed was situated in the center of the room with soft flowing pink fabrics creating a thin curtain around it. The Witch quickly glanced toward the door to the adjacent room; it was cracked open, but only just. She listened for any movement from either room and satisfied that all occupants were still peacefully asleep, the Witch crept closer to the grand bed.

A hint of a smile graced her lips as she sidestepped a pile of books near the window. They were worn and appeared to have been read often as certain pages were dog-eared, marking the favorite pages. The sight of the books pleased her.

As the Witch neared the bed, a quick movement near her feet caught her eye. In a flash, she raised a hand, ready to chant a spell when a small kitten scampered out of the way. The animal hopped up on a chair next to the bed and looked up at the Witch with wide eyes. She smirked and raised a thin finger to her lips as if motioning for the animal to remain quiet. The kitten settled on its haunches and a contented purr echoed.

The Witch wryly shook her head and approached the bed once again. She stood there, still, as she gazed through the thin curtains and could barely make out the small figure sleeping there. Her hand trembled as she reached and pulled the fabric away. She inched closer to the sleeping child, suddenly desperate for a better view.

Thick dark hair billowed around her pretty face as she slept. The Witch cursed inwardly when she felt an unfamiliar sting to her eyes. It had been years since she had shed a tear. As much as she tried to deny it, her heart clenched painfully at the sight of the sleeping girl before her.

The girl had kicked her blankets off as she slept and the Witch recovered her gently. As she straightened, the Witch reached her still trembling hand toward the child and brushed a lock of raven hair from her forehead. She let her fingers gently trace the curve of the child's face before withdrawing her hand. She smiled softly at the contrast her green skin presented against that of the little girl.

She stood gazing down at the child for a few moments more before replacing the curtain around the bed. As she stepped away, the kitten gave a soft cry. The Witch shook her head again and gently scratched behind the small animals ear before moving back toward the window.

Her eyes caught the cracked door to the adjacent room. The Witch ached to slip inside and see the blonde once more as well. But she didn't dare risk waking anyone in the home so she steeled herself and gripped the broom tightly as she made her way back out onto the balcony. Without a backward glance, she hopped back on the broom and quickly flew away into the night.

The Emerald City was also home to all that she loved most.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lady Glinda sat comfortably in a soft chair in her study reading by lamplight. The soft light of the moon shone through the window giving the surroundings an ethereal glow. It was a calm and tranquil evening.

The stillness of the night was interrupted by a soft giggle, the most beautiful sound Glinda could imagine. She smiled and cast her gaze to the child playing in the center of the floor.

The little girl was looking up at the blonde woman and giggling happily as her dolls lay forgotten beside her. The child suddenly jumped to her feet and ran towards Glinda as fast as her little legs would carry her. Her raven tresses bounced on her shoulders as she ran.

"And just what do you think is so funny young lady?" Glinda asked with a soft laugh of her own as she scooped the girl up into her lap.

"You." The child replied, still laughing. "Your glasses kept sliding down your nose. I thought they were gonna drop right off into your tea."

Glinda laughed and removed the glasses, placing them on the table next to her. "There, how's that, better?" she asked.

"Yep." The girl said. "Why do you wear those ole glasses anyway?" The little girl's deep brown eyes held Glinda's blue ones as if she had just asked the most mysterious question in all the world.

Glinda gently ran a hand through the girl's soft, silky hair and smiled. "Because they help me see better. The print of the book is small and when you get to be my age, sometimes you need a little help."

"Auntie Glinda, just how old _are_ you anyway?" The child asked, eyes still wide with wonder.

Glinda laughed good-naturedly. "That my dear, is a question one never asks in polite society, especially to a woman. Although…I don't suppose the two of us are exactly polite society are we?" Glinda bumped their foreheads together with another giggle. Glinda frowned slightly when the girl's face grew serious a moment later.

"Ama Gimp says I'm not. She said I was a holy terror and couldn't be allowed out around decent society." The girl whispered; her tiny hands clasped in front of her face as if afraid to be scolded. "What does decent mean? It is it the same as po-polite?"

Glinda felt shock and then anger rising. To say such a thing to a child…She felt her grip on the little girl tightening, her righteous indignation blossoming. Glinda had sworn that this child would be protected from the ignorance and discrimination of narrow minded fools. And now, in her own home, she was not safe from such abuse.

"And just…why would she say a thing like that?" Glinda asked, trying to keep her voice steady so as to not frighten the child.

"Because I dropped a horny toad into her bread dough."

"She had no right to…you did what?" Glinda asked, pulling away slightly to better see the little girl.

The small girl smiled innocently and giggled again. "Samson, my horny toad. I like to play with the dough. I thought maybe he would too. He didn't though. He didn't like bein' all gooey. And Ama Gimp screeched real loud and said I was a holy terror and couldn't be allowed out around decent society. Or in the kitchens."

Glinda felt her anger washing away as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"Yes Darling, decent means basically the same thing as polite. I'm sorry she said those things to you. I'll have a word with her but perhaps the kitchens are not the best place for you. And especially not for your horny toad. And just what became of Samson?"

The girl shrugged and lifted Glinda's pearl necklace, twirling it around her little fingers. "I don't know. I had him when I went to play in your closet but when I was going to wrap him in a scarf he was gone."

Glinda blinked and raised one lone eyebrow. "You lost Samson in my closet? There is a horny toad loose in my closet?"

"Uncle Chuffy will find him Auntie Glinda, don't worry. He's just a toad, he won't hurt you."

Glinda chuckled and hugged the girl to her tightly, inhaling her scent. Gillikin rosewood wafted from her hair, the sweet smell of cookie dough left over from dessert, and a special something that could not be defined that always transported Glinda's mind back to her own younger days. _Sugar and spice, just like your mama._ Glinda thought.

"Auntie Glinda," the girl said softly as she snuggled comfortably in the blonde's arms. "Tell me about my mama."

Glinda smiled and pressed a kiss to the crown of the child's head, soothing the dark tresses, wondering if the girl had known she was thinking of her mother at the exact same moment.

"Your mama was my very best friend." Glinda replied with a fond smile. "And she was…frighteningly beautiful. She was so strong and good. And so smart. The smartest person I ever met. She taught me so much, made me who I am today really. She showed me that there was so much more to life than pretty ball gowns and which prince I hoped to marry."

"Is that why you married a Sir instead of a prince?" The little girl interrupted. Glinda laughed.

"That's part of it I'm sure, among other reasons my sweet. But that's a story for another time. Back to your mama. She was different. I never met anyone else like her. But her differences made some people a little uncomfortable around her."

"How was she different?"

Glinda fought the familiar melancholy that always threatened to overcome her when she thought of Elphaba Thropp. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and blinked away the developing tears.

"She was different for a lot of reasons. Her strength and passion to help others was one way she was different. But probably her most obvious difference was her skin color. Your mama had the most beautiful complexion. But not everyone saw it that way. You see little one, your mama was born with green skin."

"My mama was green?" the child asked in wide-eyed amazement, just as she asked every single time the story was told.

"She was." Glinda said with a smile, her eyes taking on a faraway look. "She was the most beautiful person I've ever known. And you…are so very much like her."

"I'm not green." The little girl replied with a frown. She raised her hands as if to inspect them.

Glinda smiled and kissed the girl's temple. "No, you're not green. But you're just as beautiful. And you have her eyes, and her lovely, silky hair, as dark as midnight. When I look at you, I like to think I have an idea of what she could have been like as a child. It's just one of the many, many reasons I love you."

The child smiled, her nose crinkling slightly. "And you knew my papa too." It was a statement and not a question. The two had been through this routine on numerous evenings in the past.

"Yes my sweet. I did. We were all in school together." Glinda replied.

"What was he like?" the girl asked softly.

Glinda closed her eyes and allowed the memories to flood back into her mind. She shook her head slightly and sighed, turning to the child in her arms.

"He was kind and good. And handsome and brave. And he loved your mother very much. He was her prince."

The child was silent and still for a time and Glinda wondered if she had dozed off in her arms. Finally, the tiny voice broke the stillness again.

"I don't have any other family do I?"

Glinda pulled back slightly and brushed a stray strand of dark hair from the girl's face. "You have me my love. And Uncle Chuffy. And what about Ms. Milla and Master Boq? And grumpy old Ama Gimp? Do we not have enough love to wallow you in?" Glinda asked, tickling the girl's belly.

Little squeals of laughter filled the room.

"And you know that we do love you, don't you sweetheart?" Glinda asked.

"Like I was your very own." The girl replied, still giggling.

"Yes, like you were my very own." Glina said, holding her tightly again. "You are my very own. You're a part of her and I loved her very much. So that means you're kind of mine too sweetness."

The girl giggled again as Glinda wriggled them in the chair laughing.

"So I could call you mama too?" The child asked.

"You can call me anything you like. Even mama if you want." Glinda replied.

"But you're not though." The child said with a sigh. "You're not my mama."

"No." Glinda replied softly. "I wasn't fortunate enough to be your mama. But I love you just as fiercely."

The child seemed satisfied with this answer and snuggled back into Glinda's chest with a contented sigh.

"Where is my mama Auntie Glinda?" the girl asked after a few moments. "Will she ever come back for us?"

Glinda felt tears sting her eyes again. "Oh my sweet. She would if she could…she would if she could."

xxxx

As Glinda sat with the child, she failed to notice the figure standing in the doorway silently observing. He watched as the little girl he loved dearly fell asleep in his wife's arms. As Glinda also appeared to be close to dozing off, he cleared his throat and stepped into the room. She glanced up and met his eyes with a smile.

"Let me help you get her settled into bed."

Glinda smiled again towards Chuffrey. He was a good man. Her heart warmed when she thought of how willing he had been to accept someone else's child into his home. In reality, Reginald Chuffrey longed for a family, children of his own but he and Glinda had not been blessed with a child of their own. The presence of this little girl lit up his home and life. And it made his wife happy to have the child to dote upon. Securing his wife's happiness made him happy.

Chuffrey scooped the girl into his arms and Glinda rose from the chair and led the way to the child's room. They settled her into the canopy bed making certain the soft light from the lights outside filtered into the room. Glinda double-checked the locks on the windows and doors before returning to the bedside and gazing down at the sleeping child.

Chuffrey stood next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, following her gaze. "She's beautiful." He said softly.

Glinda placed her tiny hand over his on her shoulder and nodded. "She is. And so full of life! I never know what to expect from her next. I love that about her. So much like her mother."

Chuffrey recognized that wistful tone to Glinda's voice. It came every time the child's mother was mentioned. He felt that same pinprick of pain and fear that he felt every time Glinda seemed to be thinking of her old roommate. Chuffrey squeezed his wife's shoulder gently.

"I heard you telling her about her mother again tonight. Glinda, when will you tell me about her? The truth about her?" Chuffrey asked softly.

Glinda turned and looked up at her husband. She smiled softly and gazed up into his kind gray eyes.

"I…I guess I never realized you cared to hear about her."

"Glinda, I care about you and so I care about anyone you loved. Even begrudgingly knowing she held a place in your heart I never could. Elphaba was very important to you. I would like to know about her."

Glinda nodded and turned to leave the child's room. She pulled her husband by the hand as she went. Chuffrey followed silently. They settled back in the study a few doors down and Glinda dropped almost wearily onto the chair she had previously occupied.

"What would you like to know?" She asked softly.

Chuffrey pulled a chair close to her and propped his elbows on his knees and looked at her. "Start from the beginning, tell me everything."

Glinda laughed but smiled sadly and shook her head. "Oh my dear, to tell the whole would take more time than we could possibly have. More time than she was ever given."

Chuffrey exhaled and nodded. "Well then, start from where you feel comfortable and fill in where you see fit."

Glinda smiled at her husband and reached to take one of his hands in her own. "You're a good man Reginald Chuffrey. And I hope your opinion of me won't suffer when I'm finished with the story. But I fear you may regret asking me as soon as I'm finished with the telling. You see it all really began with a certain black hat…"

Chuffrey leaned back in his seat and prepared his mind and heart for his wife's story.

A/N - Ok, so I decided Elphaba had a girl instead of a boy. I have more experience with girls, I have a 5 year old niece so I went with that. Forgive me Liir fans. The next update will hopefully be by the end of the week depending on how busy life is.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – There is a lot of jumping around in this chapter. Each section is noted so hopefully it's not too confusing. It's all either present Oz where Glinda is telling the story, or a flashback. Oh, and this is a mix between book and musical, and I don't own anything. Enough from me.

Chapter 3

_flashback_

"What in Oz is she wearing?"

"Look at that hat! She looks ridiculous!"

"Look at the artichoke! Hey green bean, nice hat!"

Galinda cringed as she clutched her new training wand and watched Elphaba alone on the dance floor.

"Who in Oz is _that_?" Fiyero exclaimed.

Galinda groaned. "My roommate, Elphaba."

Fiyero grinned as he watched the green woman's awkward movements. "She certainly doesn't care a fig what anyone thinks about her, does she?"

"Of course she does. She just won't show it." Galinda whispered.

Fiyero turned back to Galinda and frowned. "What's wrong? Didn't you just get into Morrible's sorcery seminar? You got what you wanted, what's the matter?"

"I wouldn't have gotten in without Elphaba's help. And she wouldn't be here wearing that hideous hat if it weren't for me. I set her up." Galinda groaned again as the weight of her actions settled upon her. "Excuse me Fiyero. But I think this dance belongs to me."

Galinda strode up to Elphaba as she seemed to be off in her own little world. The blonde tapped Elphaba on the shoulder almost timidly and waited for the green woman to stop her motions. Elphaba stood, one hand resting on her hip and one eyebrow quirked.

"May I have this dance?" Galinda said with a shy smile.

Elphaba bit her lower lip and looked at Galinda questioningly. She finally sighed and stepped back from Galinda as if to surrender the dance floor. Galinda began to perform the same awkward dance that her roommate had been previously. Before either girl knew what had happened, the entire ballroom was dancing the awkward twirling steps.

Galinda smiled warmly when she finally caught Elphaba's eye. She briefly noticed how her roommate's skin flushed a deeper shade of green and she shyly returned the smile.

xxxx

_Present day Oz_

"That is how our friendship began." Glinda said softly. "She went out of her way to make certain I was included in Morrible's sorcery seminar and I embarrassed the wits out of her with that Ozdamn hat. But it worked out in the end. We stayed up all night talking. From that moment on, we were practically inseparable."

Chuffrey smiled as he watched his wife reliving her past from Shiz. She was more animated than he could remember seeing her. "So that was the beginning of your relationship then?"

Glinda nodded and smiled softly.

Chuffrey squeezed her hand again. "What happened? If you were so close, why did you lose touch?"

Glinda's smile turned melancholy and her gaze lowered to the floor. "We were close. We grew closer over a series of unfortunate events on campus. Elphaba's mentor, Dr. Dillamond, was murdered. The administration tried to cover it up as a terrible accident but Elphaba was determined to show it was a political assassination. Unfortunately she was right. And unfortunately, my Ama Clutch also knew she was right. She knew the real story of what happened to the old Goat."

"How did your Ama know what happened?" Chuffrey asked softly.

"We're not completely sure but we think she witnessed his murder. Or at least walked in on the after effects. And then she fell ill…I never forgave myself." Glinda wiped a tear from her eye as it leaked onto her cheek. Chuffrey brushed a second tear away quickly.

"Glinda, my dear, how was it your fault that your Ama fell ill? It couldn't be your fault."

"It was!" Glinda interrupted. "I invented the illness. I told Madame Morrible that my Ama had a habit of talking to inanimate objects, that she was sick in the head. By the time Ama Clutch passed, she was arguing with the pillows on her bed and cursing a nail. She was in such a state. If I hadn't made up that illness, Morrible never would have imagined such a punishment for the dear old woman. And Morrible was the only one who knew anything about it, other than myself. So you see, it was my fault, even if only indirectly."

"Morrible," Chuffrey said lowly. "I've never heard a good word about her. She's the one who made your Ama fall ill Glinda. It wasn't your fault. And I bet Elphaba would agree with me."

At that, Glinda smiled fondly again. "She would. And did."

xxxx

_flashback_

The solemn group stood at the graveside as they bode farewell to Ama Clutch. The morning was unusually cold and their breath rose in gray clouds around them. The sky overhead was dreary as if the heavens were ready to open up at any moment.

Nanny and Nessarose were huddled close together, Nessa whispering prayers for the Ama's safe passage even given her heathen ways. Crope and Tibbett stood with their arms draped over each other's shoulders. Fiyero was off the side slightly, not wanting to interfere. Avaric and Boq were similarly situated, the former unusually quiet.

Elphaba remained close to Glinda's side as the smaller girl fought to maintain her composure. The green girl covertly reached for the blonde's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Glinda squeezed back and stifled a sob.

As the party turned from the grave, Avaric suggested a trip to the Peach and Kidney's in the ole girls honor, his treat. A soft chorus followed, stating it was just as Ama Clutch would have wanted to be remembered. Even Nanny seemed up for the event. Glinda and Elphaba remained behind as the troop trudged off toward town.

"Miss Glinda?" Boq called timidly. "You will join us…won't you?"

Elphaba wrapped her arm protectively around Glinda's slim shoulders. "We'll be there shortly Boq. Just give us a moment."

The Munchkin nodded and slowly walked away. When they were finally alone, Glinda allowed her tears to flow. She turned and buried her face in Elphaba's neck.

"Easy Glinda-girl." Elphaba softly cooed. "Ama Clutch wouldn't want you to be so broken up. She was a wonderful old coot and would want to be remembered as such."

"You don't understand Elphie." Glinda sobbed. "I killed her! I killed my Ama!"

Elphaba pulled away from Glinda slightly and looked down into her pale face incredulously. "What is this nonsense you're going on about? You couldn't squash a bug let alone harm your beloved Ama. You're simply over tired Glinda. Don't be ridiculous."

Glinda shook her head frantically. "But you're wrong Elphie. I did! I did kill her, just as sure as if I'd slit her throat like Dr. Dillamond."

Elphaba tilted her head to the side and fought the smirk that was forming on her lips. She could tell Glinda was genuinely upset but for the life of her, Elphaba could not understand where this notion had come from. "And just what have you done to off your ole Ama?" She asked wryly.

Glinda struggled to catch a breath. "She was never sick. Not until I told Madame about her illness to keep from being placed in the freshman dorms. I made that whole illness up! There was no such thing! And then, low and behold she's died from it. She never would have fallen ill with if it I hadn't dreamed it up. So you see, it is completely my fault! I killed her Elphie, I killed my Ama!"

Elphaba furrowed her brow as Glinda became more frantic. She gripped her blonde roommate by the shoulders and shook her slightly. "Stop it Glinda. Did you cast a spell to cause her to fall ill?" Glinda shook her head in the negative and hiccupped. "That's what I thought. The only person to blame is Morrible. And I bet she's to blame for Dr. Dillamond's death as well. Ama Clutch just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and Morrible had to come up with a way to protect herself. You're not to blame Glinda; do you hear me? You're not to blame!"

Glinda continued to cry and threw her arms around Elphaba, burying her face in her neck once again. Elphaba cringed as she felt the tears sting her neck but she refused to move. Instead she pressed her lips softly to Glinda's temple and held her tightly.

When Glinda felt Elphaba turn slightly to press another kiss to her head, Glinda shifted and instead pressed her own lips to Elphaba's. Both were caught off guard by the action but neither resisted. The soft, timid kiss ended and both girls stood somewhat unsure of what to do next. Elphaba cleared her throat as if to speak but Glinda stopped her.

"Don't Elphie. Don't make some snide comment. I wanted to kiss you and I liked it. But I certainly didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm feeling a little better now, thank you. Shall we join the others?" Glinda asked, gazing up into Elphaba's dark, now clouded eyes.

Elphaba squinted slightly as she met Glinda's clear blue eyes. She saw no disgust reflected back, only adoration. She was terrified at the sight. Elphaba nodded and softly stroked Glinda's cheek before wrapping her arm around her again and tucking the blonde protectively against her side.

They walked arm in arm to meet their friends. Glinda felt her strength renewed while Elphaba felt a new turmoil growing in the very heart that she would have sworn never existed.

xxxx

Present day Oz

Glinda's hands were shaking as she recalled the painful memories of her beloved Ama. Chuffrey knelt before her and rubbed her hands soothingly.

"She was right you know." Chuffrey said softly. "What happened to your Ama was not your fault. The blame lies with Morrible. Surely you can see that."

Glinda let a bitter laugh escape. "I see it now. But only after all the other horrid things that monster has done. Morrible and the Wizard are the reason Elphaba and I were separated. I can say that I wish Elphaba had been successful with her last mission regarding that old hag, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Not long after Ama was buried, Elphaba was summoned to the Emerald City to see the Wizard. Morrible had met with Elphaba, Nessa, and I and shared her excitement at the possible political aspirations she had for the three of us. The meeting is still fuzzy; she must have cast a spell of some sort. Once again, Elphie was my rock. She kept me out of trouble in my almost inebriated state. We left for the Emerald City the next day. She was so excited. She just knew the Wizard would come to our aid. And I couldn't help but share in her excitement. We were so young and naïve."

xxxx

_flashback_

Glinda turned her gaze from the carriage window and eyed her roommate. Elphaba's jaw muscles were clenched and her brow was furrowed. Glinda's heart softened and she reached her hand and squeezed her roommate's forearm gently. Elphaba startled slightly but turned to Glinda with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry." Elphaba said softly. "I suppose I'm more nervous than I care to admit. So much is depending on this visit with the Wizard Glinda. Do you have any idea just how much? If we can only inform the Wizard of what's going on, I'm certain we can make a difference for the Animals. Surely he will right this wrong. And bring Dr. Dillamond's murderer to justice."

Glinda sighed and squeezed Elphaba's arm again. "I'm sure you're right Elphie. Just wait, this time tomorrow, we'll be on our way home to Shiz. The Wizard will be crusading to rescue the Animals just as you are. He just needs someone to make him aware of the situation. You just watch Elphie, you're going to be known throughout all of Oz. People will be celebrating you! And I'll get to say that I was your roommate. You're going to change Oz Elphie; I know it. Just you wait and see."

Elphaba smiled shyly and covered Glinda's hand with her own. Her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of green as she raised Glinda's pale hand and pressed it to her lips. "What would I do without you Glinda?" She asked softly.

Glinda smiled. "You would probably never be late for lecture again due to my incessant hair curling and primping."

Elphaba laughed. "I wouldn't trade anything about you my sweet. I hope you know that."

Glinda nodded, smiling happily. "Do you even know how wonderful you are Elphaba Thropp? I don't think you do."

Before either could say anything further, the carriage lurched to a stop and both their eyes widened as the realization settled upon them that they had arrived at their destination in the Emerald City.

Little did they know that their first and only passionate night together would be shattered by the following days events. Glinda would return to Shiz, alone, and Elphaba would slink away into the shadows of the City. Into the belly of the Resistance.

xxxx

Present day Oz

"You were in love with her then?" Chuffery asked softly.

"Yes." Glinda replied, eyes to the floor. "I loved her dearly. She opened my eyes. I would have done anything in the world for her. Except give up my life of privilege. I let her walk away from me that day. I suppose a part of me expected she would change her mind and come back to me but as the days turned to weeks and she didn't return, my heart broke a little more. With each passing day, I realized she wasn't coming back and I can't even begin to describe to you the hurt that caused. I felt abandoned. What we shared, it was beautiful and we it would have lasted. I felt that she was throwing it all away for her cause. I thought she placed her cause before me. And I suppose she did. Just as I placed my comfort before her."

Chuffrey leaned back in the chair and eyed Glinda wearily. "And you love her still I suppose."

Glinda smiled sadly and raised her eyes to meet those of her husband. She nodded slightly, her voice barely above a whisper. "Yes. Reginald, I'm…"

"No Glinda." He interrupted. "Don't. I've never presumed that you loved me. I'm an old man and you're so young and beautiful."

"But I do love you!" Glinda cried, dropping to her knees in front of her husband and reaching for his hands. "I do. I also love Elphaba. I can't be with her; I know that. And I know that if I can't be with her, I don't want to be with anyone other than you. There's more than one form of love Reginald. You're a wonderful man and I could not hope to be married to anyone better. I don't mean to make you sound like second best. I don't deserve you, of that I'm certain."

Glinda reached a hand up and gently ran it through his salt and pepper hair. She smiled tenderly up him. "You're a good man." She whispered. "I'm lucky to be with you. You've accepted a stranger's child as your own, loving her as if she was your own. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Chuffrey leaned forward slightly and placed a kiss to her forehead. "I've known. From the time she showed up on our door that night five years ago I knew you loved her. I suppose I just didn't know the extent of your love for her. You've always kept that part of your life so secret, I didn't want to intrude or push. What happened to her?"

"Life was very unkind to her." Glinda replied, shifting back onto her heels as her thoughts began to drift again.

Chuffrey nodded his head. "I've heard some of her story. Just bits and pieces from your time together at Shiz. I know she was passed over for her younger sister to be the Eminent Thropp, family issues and all. And now I understand a little more, her ill-fated trip to see the Wizard. But how is it you found each other again after all those years? And what exactly was she involved in?"

Glinda looked back up into her husband's eyes. "Shall I continue the story then? There's still much to tell."

Chuffrey nodded as Glinda settled back into her chair. "She didn't just turn up that night as I led you to believe. I found her in the street after one of my public appearances. The Resistance had planned a bit of a demonstration and it got out of hand. She needed me."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - A lot of the idea for this chapter came from an unfinished story I found on this site a while back. It hasn't been updated in over a year and I emailed asking permission to borrow certain parts. I never heard back so honestly, I feel a little funny using the section but that story was so stinkin' awesome I couldn't get the scene out of my head! So this is to serve as a shout out to Mirsha who had an amazing story going…please come back and finish it!

Chapter 4

xxxx

_flashback_

Elphaba Thropp had left all that she knew, all that was familiar, years ago to join the Resistance. She had worked and slaved, sacrificed, for a cause that she had believed in. And lost herself in the process. She had been used and discarded, left as a thing of trash, even as she tried to do right by all concerned except herself. Elphaba Thropp fought for Animal rights and equality, yet no one fought for her. Except for Fiyero but now he too was gone. She was completely and utterly alone.

That had never been more evident to her than it was now. She found herself crouched by a garbage bin in an alley shivering. Her thoughts were cluttered and hazy. She wasn't even quite certain where she was or how she got there.

She remembered seeing her target enter the square. She had raised her rifle and taken aim…just as Glinda the Good came into view. The plan was set; Elphaba was to take out Madame Morrible first and then light the fuse to explosives planted under the platform. Morrible was to be exterminated without thought to any collateral damage. But Elphaba couldn't do it. She couldn't risk harming Glinda.

So, instead, another Resistance fighter had taken matters into his own hands and stormed the platform firing his rifle into the gathered crowd. An explosion had rocked the area. Elphaba vaguely remembered wondering if there had been multiple bombs planted as the debris began to rain down around her. She registered pain but did not have time to think on it further as hell broke loose.

Morrible had escaped and Elphaba's only consolation was that Glinda appeared unharmed and was ushered to safety. Elphaba had turned to rush home, as much as her injuries would allow. She needed to gather her belongings and make certain she left no trace in case the Gale Force had detected her location. And she needed to get word to Fiyero that he was not to return to her small flat.

Elphaba's vision had begun to swim from her head injury as she stumbled through the door to her small home. The sight she was met with left her retching. There was so much blood; it was everywhere. And lying in the middle of the floor was a scarf that she had given Fiyero when he last visited. A strangled cry left her throat as she realized her lover had been captured.

The sight of that room was the last thing Elphaba remembered. And now here she was, trembling in an alley with soldiers still running about everywhere. As her vision began to fade, Elphaba thought she heard a familiar voice calling to her through the darkness falling around her.

xxxx

Glinda Arduenna Chuffrey was being rushed to her carriage when a slight movement and a soft sound caught her attention. She was in one of the poorest sections of the City, and one of the most dangerous. She had just attempted to give one of her speeches meant to encourage the down and out and hopefully quiet the discord among the citizens there. But chaos had erupted instead. After nearly an hour of hiding in a building next to the platform, Glinda's attendants were quickly trying to usher her back into the carriage and to safety but she stood frozen.

"Wait. There's someone in the alley." Glinda said, turning to make her way into the darkened area.

"Miss Glinda, of course there's someone in the alley!" Exclaimed her nearest guard. "You've just survived and assassination attempt. Where else would one lurk while waiting to attack? You shouldn't go in there. It's not safe. Leave the poor soul for the maunts when they come along."

Glinda shrugged her guard's hand off her arm. "I'm Glinda the Good. If I don't help the poor soul as you called them, who will?" She cautiously proceeded into the alley. As soon as she saw the cloaked figure huddled on the ground, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Something was terribly wrong here.

Glinda inched closer. The figure curled tighter into itself.

"Easy now." Glinda said softly. "Let me help you?"

A soft moan sounded from the figure and Glinda could tell the person was trembling. When a hand appeared to pull the cloak tighter around the thin frame, Glinda froze again. The hand was green.

"Elphie?" Glinda gasped.

There hunched in front her was her long lost roommate. While the only sliver of emerald skin in plain view was the hand clutching at the cloak, there could be no mistake that Elphaba was the broken figure before her.

Glinda knelt next Elphaba and reached a tentative hand toward her shoulder. She had dreamed of the time when they would be reunited. But this situation was a far cry from the vision in her dreams. Reality found them being reunited in a dank, putrid alley in the most poverty-stricken section of the city with Elphaba a mere shadow of her former self, huddled and clearly dazed.

"Oh, Elphaba." Glinda whispered. "What happened to you?"

Elphaba turned then and looked up at Glinda, her eyes filled with pain and fear and devoid of any recognition. She needed help that much was clear. That was all that mattered to Glinda in that moment.

So, squatting there in that urine soaked squalor, Glinda gave no thought to her fancy dress or what anyone else would think. Instead of following her usual habit and simply offering a kind word and gentle smile, Glinda acted. And with an authority she never would have guessed she possessed. She wrapped her arms around the fragile form before her and pulled them up, moving them both toward the waiting carriage.

"Come on Elphie, we have to get you out of here."

Elphaba said not a word but stumbled along with Glinda supporting most of her weight. The blonde began spouting orders to her attending staff and she and Elphaba were quickly settled in the carriage and on their way back to Glinda's home.

Glinda kept her arms around Elphaba as they rode on in silence. When they finally pulled into the Chuffrey's stately mansion, Elphaba had already passed into unconsciousness. Glinda held her limp form as she called to her staff to assist her in getting Elphaba inside and then ordered them to send for a doctor.

When Elphaba was finally settled into a guest bedroom, Glinda and one of her maidservants were fluttering about trying to make her comfortable. As Glinda peeled away the cloak, the gaunt form revealed of her friend left her near tears. But her breath hitched as she observed Elphaba's slightly, but unmistakably, rounded belly.

"Oh, Elphie. What have they done to you?" Glinda cringed as she saw the bloodstains on Elphaba's clothing and immediately began looking for any open wounds. She found numerous bruises and a few minor abrasions. A gash along Elphaba's hairline seemed to be the source of most of the bleeding.

Elphaba moaned and Glinda was relieved to see she seemed to be reviving. Glinda pressed a cloth to her head to stop the bleeding. Elphaba didn't seem able to focus on any one thing and was clearly agitated. "Easy Elphie, it's alright, you're safe."

A few minutes later, Glinda heard the sound of her husband calling to her from the downstairs foyer. She exchanged a look with the servant girl and stood to exit the room.

"Sit with her, I'll be right back." The girl nodded as Glinda slipped out of the room.

"Ah, Glinda dear, I'm so glad you're safe! I heard of the commotion across town. Are you alright?" Reginald Chuffrey asked as Glinda approached. As soon as he saw her, wringing her hands and looking slightly panicked, he knew something was wrong. "What is it? What's happened? Are you hurt?"

Glinda winced at his obvious concern but felt some of her panic slipping away in his calming presence. "I'm fine, truly. I escaped with little trouble but a friend from school is here. She needs our help Reginald. I'm not certain what's happened but she's hurt and…"

"Of course Glinda." Chuffrey interrupted. "Whatever she needs. Have you sent for a doctor?"

Glinda nodded, feeling even more relieved. She also felt ashamed at having doubted the benevolence of her husband. Chuffrey placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Glinda wrapped her arms around his waist and let him cradle her head to his chest.

"Don't worry Glinda, everything will be fine." He said soothingly.

Glinda nodded again as she pulled away from him. "I'd better get back to her. You'll send Dr. Albos straight up when he arrives?"

"Of course. Just call if you need anything."

Glinda smiled and stretched up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek before rushing back up the stairs to Elphaba.

The doctor arrived a short time later and Glinda found herself pacing outside the door as he examined Elphaba. Finally, she was granted permission to reenter the room and Glinda moved to perch cautiously on the side of the bed.

Elphaba had slipped into unconsciousness again and Glinda took her limp hand into her own. "Will she be alright?" she asked the doctor worriedly.

"Well," Dr. Albos replied timidly. "Yes, physically she should be just fine. She has a slight fever but that should pose no serious problem…"

"Well then what? What do you mean physically?" Glinda asked, feeling her panic rising again.

Dr. Albos raised his hands as if to calm the blonde and kept his voice low and even. "Well, Lady Glinda, I'm afraid I can't be certain what exactly has happened to your friend just by examining her. Whatever it is, it seems to have had quite an effect on her. She hasn't acknowledged a single thing I've said to her, or me for that matter. While I was examining her, she barely made a sound or a move. It's as if she's in her own world in her mind and it doesn't seem to be from the fever, she's not delirious. Did she speak to you at all?"

Glinda looked back to Elphaba who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. "No, she didn't speak. But she came with me. She knows me, I'm sure of it."

The doctor nodded. "Are you very close Lady Glinda?"

Glinda furrowed her brow, not certain how to answer. "Well, yes, I mean…we were. We were very close in school."

Dr. Albos nodded again. Glinda wanted to shake him if for no other reason than to receive a different response from the man. He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"I suppose there's something you should know in that case, Lady Glinda. I probably shouldn't disclose too much information but as it appears she has no one else and you did indicate that you were close, I'm not certain I have any choice."

"What is it?" Glinda asked, once again feeling her stomach drop in fear of hearing what she already suspected.

The doctor exhaled slowly and glanced from Glinda to Elphaba and back. "Well…I imagine you've already noticed and guessed…but, it seems that your friend is with child."

Glinda was completely still but felt the breath leave her lungs as she clenched her jaw. Her mind instantly retreated to a variety of scenarios. Some more unpleasant than others. She closed her eyes as an image of Fiyero entered her mind. She had just recently run into him and had the distinct impression that he knew where Elphaba was. In fact, Glinda had sent a message back to her friend with him.

"_Tell her I miss her still."_ She had said.

Glinda's emotions quickly ran the gamut from insane worry over the more unpleasant possibilities to explain Elphaba's condition to a nagging jealousy that her suspicions regarding Fiyero were correct.

The doctor seemed intent on ignoring Glinda's obvious discomfort and he cleared his throat. "Well then, I can assume that you will do all within your power to assist your friend?"

"Yes, of course!" Glinda exclaimed, almost angry that the doctor would even doubt her devotion to her friend.

"Very good then." The doctor replied. "I'll be back by to check on her again in a few days. If you need anything further in the mean time, don't hesitate to send for me."

Glinda nodded and moved to show Dr. Albos to the door, her mind and heart heavy. Chuffrey kept his distance, only stopping by to be certain to remind her she needed to rest as well. Glinda smiled softly at her husband and simply shook her head, turning back to Elphaba.

Glinda kept vigil as Elphaba remained unconscious. The blonde once again took Elphaba's hand in her own and stroked gently with her thumbs.

"Elphie," she said softly, "I don't know what's happened. But I swear to you, whatever you need, I'll help you. We'll sort this out, I promise."

Glinda kissed Elphaba's palm. She vowed to help Elphaba no matter the cost. And Glinda was certain that there would indeed be a cost. Her heart still belonged to the woman lying motionless before her. Glinda worried that her friend's feelings for her had dwindled given her current situation and the blonde felt a pang of jealousy again at the thought of Fiyero. Even so, Glinda spent the night preparing her mind and heart to do whatever necessary to return Elphaba to her former glory, or as close as would ever now be possible.

A/N - Again, this chapter was inspired by an unfinished story from Mirsha. I do not want to take credit for her great ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – I split the last chapter in half so part of this chapter is more that was inspired from Mirsha's story.

Chapter 5

Flashback continued

The following day was spent quietly. Glinda remained with Elphaba, who rarely stirred. She woke once and seemed in a panic. She fought Glinda when she stepped forward to attempt to calm her. Glinda cringed again at the thought of those deep brown eyes so wide and wild.

Elphaba did not acknowledge Glinda further than to finally calm under her soothing touch and soft words. As her breathing evened out again and she lay back onto the pillows, Elphaba kept her gaze fastened to the blonde hovering over her but still said nothing. Eventually the green woman drifted back to sleep.

Glinda settled into a chair later that evening to continue her watch over her friend. She was just beginning to doze off when she heard the soft cries and fitful moans coming from the bed that clearly indicated Elphaba was dreaming. The blonde cautiously made her way to the bed hoping not to startle the woman awake. Before she made it to the bed, Elphaba shot up, once again wide eyed and panicked. She gripped the sheets tightly in her fists and her breaths came in short gasps. A thin layer of sweat covered her brow.

"Elphie?" Glinda exclaimed. She rushed the remaining few feet to the bed and sat on the side, reaching for Elphaba's shaking form. "Elphie, it's alright dearest, it was only a dream!"

Elphaba turned her wide eyes to Glinda and clenched her jaw tightly. Glinda desperately wanted to soothe the broken woman and she gathered her into her arms and rocked her gently.

"Elphie, I want to help you. Whatever has happened can be fixed, I'm certain. But I can't help you if I don't know what's going on. Please Elphie, tell me what's wrong."

Glinda felt Elphaba's arms circle her into a loose embrace. "Fiyero…I need to…It's all my fault."

A shudder tore through the green woman and Glinda tightened her hold on her. "I'll find him Elphaba. I swear I will."

Glinda pulled away, placing her hands on either side of Elphaba's face. The brown eyes were closed. Elphaba exhaled a ragged breath and dropped back onto the bed. Without another word, she turned onto her side away from Glinda.

The blonde tried to ignore the sting of feeling rejected as she smoothed the blankets back over Elphaba and retreated to her chair across the room.

xxxx

Early the next morning Glinda softly rapped on the door to her husband's study. At his soft call to enter, Glinda slipped inside.

"Good morning Glinda." Chuffrey said with a small smile and turned away from the papers he was reading through on the desk. "How's the patient?"

"Sleeping, thankfully." She responded. "Reginald, I have a favor to ask."

Chuffrey nodded and turned even more, giving his wife his full attention. "Glinda, you don't have to ask. You know I'll do all I can to help. What is it?"

"I need you to find Fiyero Tiggular, or at least tell me where I can find him. Elphaba needs him. And with your connections, surely you can help track him down. If he's as close to Elphaba as I think, he deserves to be told where she is and what her condition is."

"Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus?" Chuffrey asked evenly. "I don't imagine it will be too hard to locate him. He's been seen in town recently, on business I believe. I'll ask around."

Glinda smiled. "Thank you." She stooped and placed a kiss to his cheek before quickly returning to Elphaba's room.

Glinda resumed her position in the chair while Elphaba slept on. She begrudgingly allowed her thoughts to wander to Fiyero and his role in Elphaba's current situation. Glinda had to admit that Fiyero was a decent man and they had all gotten along quite well back during their Shiz days. But the thought of him now stirred up uncomfortable feelings of jealousy. Instead of their former glory days in school, Glinda could only picture him with Elphie, _her_ Elphie.

Glinda groaned quietly and attempted to regain control of her thoughts. She again silently vowed to help Elphaba, to indeed be her friend, regardless of her situation with Fiyero. The word 'friend' had never tasted so bitter on Glinda's lips or pained her heart as much as it did in that moment when she vowed to act as Elphaba's friend. Her heart wanted, cried for more.

Once again, Glinda was startled when Elphaba woke in a panic and sat up in bed, eyes wide in fear. She once again rushed to her friend's side and reached for her hand.

"Elphie?" she said softly. "Are you alright? Did you have another bad dream?"

Much to Glinda's surprise, and delight, Elphaba nodded slightly. And much more to Glinda's surprise, Elphaba seemed to shatter before her very eyes. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. Glinda felt her own eyes filling at the sight and at the revelation that she could not remember another single time of seeing Elphaba cry. Not at the hurtful insults she was forced to endure at Shiz, not at the constant slights from her father, not when Dr. Dillamond and Ama Clutch passed away, and not even when she sent Glinda home alone from the Emerald City.

Glinda reached and began to wipe Elphaba's tears with her shaking hands. "Elphaba, please, you have to tell me what's wrong. You can tell me anything, you know that." Glinda cringed at the sound of desperation in her voice.

Elphaba remained silent for a moment longer before bowing her head and sighing. Tears continued to fall. "Fiyero." She said in a whisper. "I couldn't get word to him…and the guards…I tried…"

When Elphaba choked on a sob and clutched the sheets tightly to her chest, Glinda wrapped her arms around the thin frame and hugged her tightly. She felt a small amount of hope when Elphaba turned her head and buried her face in Glinda's neck as she wept.

"I'm sorry." Came a voice muffled by her blonde curls.

Glinda smiled softly as she tightened her embrace. "It's alright Elphie. Everything is going to be fine. I'll make certain of it."

They continued to hold each other, each finding a comfort they were certain they didn't deserve.

xxxx

Glinda slowly made her way downstairs later in the evening once Elphaba was sleeping again. She could hear the bustling and clinking of china as the table was set for dinner but Glinda could not manage to summon any interest in what was being prepared.

She stopped short as she entered the dining hall and saw her husband. Chuffrey was reading the evening newspaper and had a look of horror on his face.

"Reginald? What is it, what's wrong?"

Chuffrey swallowed thickly and met Glinda's worried gaze. He quickly folded the paper, his hands shaking. "I'm afraid there's bad news, about your friend Prince Fiyero. Apparently he was involved in the Resistance and was exposed to the Gale Force. He was arrested."

"Arrested?" Glinda exclaimed. "Oh Oz, that's treason. He'll surely be put to death for involvement with the Resistance!"

Chuffrey cleared his throat and dropped his eyes to the folded paper. "Glinda," he said softly, "He has been already."

Glinda again felt the air rush out of her lungs and her head began to spin. "Fiyero is dead? And there is an article about it in the paper?"

Chuffrey nodded, a pained expression on his face. When Glinda reached for the paper, he made a move to stop her. "No Glinda! Don't, you don't want to see."

Glinda was not to be refused however and Chuffrey reluctantly handed the paper over to her. There on the front page of the Ozian Times was a picture of the deceased prince. He had been erected on pikes in the middle of the City and left for all to see. He had clearly been beaten and tortured. A large black crow was perched on his extended arm and seemed to be taunting Fiyero's bloodied face.

Glinda felt her stomach lurch and she dropped the paper, turning away to attempt to steady herself. Chuffrey was at her side instantly and assisted the blonde into a chair. He passed a glass of water to her shaking hand.

"Oh Oz," she moaned. "How could they be so cruel and vicious? And how am I going to tell Elphaba?"

"This surely means war with the Vinkus Glinda. Oz has killed their crown prince." Chuffrey said.

Glinda nodded. "I'm certain other provinces will want to side with the Vinkuns as well. The Munchkins have been looking for a reason to revolt for years now. If many of the surrounding provinces were to join together, the Emerald City would be overrun easily. Maybe it's for the best; the Wizard is a tyrant!"

Chuffrey squeezed Glinda's shoulder gently. "Of course he is. But right now, there isn't much we can do or say about it. He's imprisoning anyone he feels isn't completely loyal to him. You've been safe so far and I'd like to keep it that way."

Chuffrey tilted Glinda's face upwards so she had no choice but look him in the eye. She couldn't help but grimace slightly. "Please, when have I ever done anything to put myself in danger, or even an awkward situation?" she asked bitterly. "I've never done anything but think of myself and my own comfort. The Wizard offered me fame and fortune and I jumped at the chance. Now I'm every bit as guilty as he is."

"That's not true Glinda and you know it!" Chuffrey exclaimed. "You've done nothing but help and encourage the citizens here. Without you, the Ozians wouldn't even have the few small comforts they enjoy. You're Glinda the Good, everyone loves you and for good reason."

Glinda shook her head. "I certainly don't feel very good. Especially with Elphaba upstairs about to hear devastating news. I should have stood up against the Wizard! Maybe this could have been avoided!"

Chuffrey gripped Glinda's shoulders. "No! If you had spoken out against the Wizard, you would be dead now. And Elphaba would have no one! Please, don't be so hard on yourself. Focus on the task at hand. Elphaba is going to need you, the Ozians need you, I need you. Please?"

Glinda gave a weak smile at the concern she saw on her husbands face. She nodded and rose to her feet. "I have to find a way to tell Elphaba." She said after exhaling a shaky breath. "Now I'm not certain if I hope Fiyero is the father of the child or not. Raising a child alone is no easy task."

"She's not alone, she has you." Chuffrey called softly as Glinda moved toward the door.

Glinda stopped and looked back at him. "You're right, she does." With that, Glinda turned and made the slow trek back up to Elphaba's room.

xxxx

When Glinda slipped back into Elphaba's room, she was surprised to see the green woman sitting up in bed. She was even more surprised to see that Elphaba appeared deadly calm and relaxed. It was as if she had just come out of a daze, or was about to go into one Glinda thought grimly.

"Elphie?" Glinda called softly. "How are you feeling?"

Elphaba leveled her gaze on the blonde but didn't utter a sound. Glinda bit her lower lip and sat down slowly on the edge of the bed.

"Elphaba, I have to talk to you. Only I'm not certain if now is a good time or if I should wait until you're stronger."

Elphaba allowed Glinda to take her hand. She eyed the blonde who was clearly struggling to find adequate words. She sighed wearily. "The let me make it easier for you. Fiyero is dead."

At Elphaba's even tone, Glinda's head snapped up and she looked at her friend somewhat incredulously.

"Isn't that what you're avoiding telling me?" Elphaba continued. "I already know. Or at least guessed."

Glinda could only nod her head slightly. She tightly clenched her jaw to fight back tears as she saw first despair and then resignation flash over Elphaba's face.

"Thank you for telling me Glinda, now please, leave me alone." Elphaba whispered.

"But Elphie, I…"

"No Glinda!" Elphaba snapped, startling the blonde. "Just leave me alone."

Elphaba again turned over onto her side with her back to Glinda. She held back her tears until she heard the door softly shut behind the retreating blonde.

xxxx

Present day Oz

"It was another two weeks before she would acknowledge anyone or anything. She broke my heart again."

Glinda smiled sadly and kept her gaze on the floor. Chuffrey cleared his throat and fingered the collar of his dress shirt. Neither seemed quite sure what to say to the other. The grandfather clock in the foyer chimed and the reverie was broken. Glinda stood and straightened her shoulders.

"Is there any news from the Vinkus?" Glinda asked quietly.

Chuffrey sighed. "Nothing new Glinda. The Vinkuns are still holding out, gorilla warfare basically. The Wizard's troops aren't equipped for such tactics. It's been almost five years and the war is still raging. Sometimes we forget with it being so far away. Have you finished your tale for the evening then my dear?"

Glinda nodded wearily. "Yes, perhaps we'll continue tomorrow. Her story isn't complete yet. But I think I'll retire for the evening. Goodnight Reginald."

"Goodnight Glinda."

With little more than a passing glance, the pair retreated to their separate bedchambers.

A/N - Again, just giving credit to Mirsha where I got the idea for parts of this. Thanks for the interest in the story so far!


End file.
